This invention relates to the use of zeolites and ion exchanged zeolites as smoke suppressants for halogenated polymers.
Smoke, especially dense smoke, is a hazard during a fire since it can obscure means of escape, cause panic, and hamper fire fighting measures. Hence, it is desirable to develop building materials which emit reduced amounts of smoke during combustion as an added safety feature. The composition of the present invention meets this requirement.
In the prior art, certain zeolites have been disclosed for use in polyvinyl chloride (PVC). U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,100 discloses the use of unactivated zeolites in conjunction with a second stabilizing component for improving PVC processability. U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,605 discloses the use of zeolites containing cadmium, barium, lead, strontium or tin for stabilization of PVC. U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,565 teaches the use of zeolites in highly filled thermoplastic resins including PVC to impart flame retardancy. Although certain zeolites have been used as additives for thermal stabilization and flame retardancy in PVC, this does not suggest that certain zeolites could be used to provide smoke suppressant activity, as is well known to those skilled in the art. Zeolite compositions have not been disclosed in the prior art as smoke suppressants for halogenated polymers or any other resins.